Various procedures exist in which an object is inserted into a patient's body as part of a low invasive procedure in which a view of the object is obstructed from a direct line of sight. An example of such a procedure is an electrophysiology study in which a catheter is used for accessing a remotely located part of the human or animal body, such as via a vein or artery. For example, a catheter may be provided with one or more electrodes or other components disposed on a tip of the catheter. The one or more electrodes or other components can be configured to perform diagnostic (e.g., sensing) function and/or other functions (e.g., stimulation or ablation), for example. In such operations, it is desirable to determine a position of the catheter or other object, which is referred to as localization.